


commiseration

by Unforgotten



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Extra Treat, F/M, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Mid-Credits Scene Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten
Summary: He was good with his tongue, while orgasms tended to loosen hers.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	commiseration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



He was good with his tongue, while orgasms tended to loosen hers.

"Do you ever wish you could, just," she said.

"Stab Thor and run away?"

Thor really had been annoying today, but it was everyone else who bothered Val. "I was thinking more, sell the lot of them. Fix up a junker with the profit. And _then_ run away."

"That's not as good as mine," Loki said. "But I approve."

It had been such a long, stupid day. Who could blame them if the scenarios got sillier, meaner, and more elaborate after that? No one at all, she decided.


End file.
